hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5331 (31st December 2019)
Summary Plot Mandy puts up a calendar for January 2020. Cindy vows to make Darren pay for what he has done. Peri and Leela clean up the flat. Yasmine answers the door to Tom, who kisses her. Juliet tells Brooke that she slept with Sid and thought it was amazing. Cindy tries to comfort Mandy, who has spent the night on the couch. Cindy tells Luke that they can’t let Mandy and Darren split up. Breda returns with Jack from Edinburgh. Jack receives a text message from a property company, but tells Breda that it was Charlie. Mercedes is nice to Breda, unaware that Breda is carrying out her plan to frame her for the serial killer’s murders. Peri tells Leela that Sid and Juliet slept together. Peri points out to Yasmine that Tom likes her. Romeo asks Tom about his feelings for Yasmine. Tom and Yasmine are both in denial about their feelings for each other. Romeo thinks that Tom and Yasmine are the perfect fit for each other. Brooke asks Juliet about her night, and Juliet says that it was perfect. Juliet suggests that she and Sid sneak off to a New Year’s party at The Loft, and asks for him to get ketamine from Jordan, but Sid refuses. Juliet tells him that she will get it herself. Cindy drags Mandy to a party at The Loft, and asks Leela to get changed and join them. Darren apologises to Nancy but Nancy refuses to talk to him. Cindy suggests that they try find a man at the party. Sid reveals to Juliet that he bought ketamine for her but tells her that she’s only having a small amount. Juliet ignores a call from Brooke. Sid spots Leela and goes to run off but Juliet stops him. Mandy catches Juliet trying steal her drink and they argue. Juliet decides to teach Mandy a lesson by spiking her drink. Breda visits Sylver and Grace to give Curtis a present. She takes the doll of Carl she gave Bobby. Mandy blames herself and Cindy and Leela try to comfort her. Mandy and Cindy decide to go flirt with the DJ and Leela goes outside to take a phone call from Peri, giving Juliet the chance to spike Mandy’s drink. Breda takes a button from the doll of Carl and throws the doll into the bin. Darren tells Luke that he doesn’t want to feel how he feels and doesn’t know what to do. Luke tells Darren that he’s lucky, being able to watch DJ grow up and to be around for another 40 years. He advises her to go to his family. Juliet and Sid watch as Mandy drinks the spiked drink. Liam spots them and goes after them. Tom tells Yasmine about his feelings for her and invites her for a drink. She accepts, so long it’s not alcohol. She says that she likes him too but wants to stay as friends for now, thinking that she’s not ready to date yet whilst dealing with her hearing loss. He understands and they kiss. Liam overhears Sid and Juliet doing drugs in the bathroom and kicks down the door. He pins Sid against the wall and threatens them, making them leave. Breda makes sure that the box has buttons from shirts of all her victims. She says a prayer, about Mercedes never “repenting her sins” and justice needing to be dealt one way or another. Mandy feels ill as Cindy walks her home. She ends up dropping her bag and begins feeling dizzy as she bends down to pick it up. Juliet complains about not being able to feel her legs and feeling ill. Sid apologises to Juliet and comforts her. Peri walks in on them and realises that she has taken drugs, having been profusely sweating and unintentionally wet herself. Darren tries to call Mandy but can’t get ahold of her, asking for her to return home. Some of Mandy’s makeup lies in the corner of the entrance to the flats, but there is no sign of Mandy. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O’Donnell *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Curtis Royle - Charlie Hughes *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast None Music Notes *This is the final episode of 2019. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019